The invention relates to a support or rest for a one-piece telephone, that is a telephone apparatus of the type in which a telephone hand set incorporates, as well as the microphone and receiver, the sequence switch device (dialing device), the bell and even the switch hooks. The support of the present invention therefore serves only the function of supporting the telephone and engaging the switch hooks to turn off the telephone apparatus automatically when it is replaced on the rest.
In the current state of the art there are in fact numerous types of support for one-piece telephones. These, however, are made of rigid, cumbersome and expensive materials and are not suitable for adaptation to different uses from the basic one for which they have been designed. The complicated form of existing supports, and the fact that they are intended for a specific and limited use, involve moldings and pressings of significant cost.
The telephone apparatus support or rest of the present invention, on the other hand, is a very simple and effective structure for fulfilling the required purpose, being in the form of a flat oblong plate or slab which at opposite ends is provided with inclined end portions, a shorter end portion at one end lying at an obtuse angle to the plate, and a longer end portion at the other end lying at an acute angle to the plate.